I'll Be By Your Side: Tokyo Ghoul Genderbend
by ArdenBF
Summary: "My name is Kaneki Kyra, and I'm a one-eyed ghoul." Kaneki Kyra was a normal human until you-know-what happened. Now, years later, Timothy Kirishima has opened up a coffee shop. Little did Kyra know about her boss's big surprise for her! A Tokyo Ghoul AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just a Coffee Shop. Or Is It...?

Hello. My name is Kaneki Kyra, or Kyra Kaneki. But most people call me by my last name, and sometimes my first name.

I have gray eyes. I also used to have black hair and tied in a low ponytail, but after I was tortured by a woman named Yamori, or since she called herself Jane, my hair turned white and now I tie it up in a higher ponytail. My bangs are a little longer.

I'm not as gentle as I used to be. Thank 'Jane' for that.

Unfortunately, my mama died when I was a baby. I never really knew her, but I always felt closer to her when I read her books.

My dad died too, but that was when I was younger and in elementry school. I miss him a lot. My best friend is a tomboy name Hideyoshi Nagachika, but she died recently. My friend Timothy took me in.

Now I'm his employee and he's my boss. His best friend works there too. I wonder if I could know him a little better?

His name is Yoriku Kosaka. I don't know much about Yoriku, but he seems pretty nice to me. My boss is Timothy Kirishima. He has blue hair and long bangs which he always sidesweeps to the right side of his face and covers his right eye. He has blue eyes. The bangs stop a little after the eye.

He took all my other friends in too.

Oh yeah, and we've been dating for three years.

****  
**Kaneki's POV**

"Good morning, Timothy!"

Timothy smiled and waved. "Good morning, Kaneki!"

"Hi, Yoriku!"

"Hello, Ms. Kaneki!"

Yoriku was sweeping the floor.

I turned on the lights.

Timothy walked to the door and put on a '**NOW OPEN!' **sign on the door.

An orange haired girl rushed in and looked at Timothy. Her name is Nishika Nishio. She has orange hair and black glasses.  
"Am I late again, Timothy?!"

"No. You're right on time, Nishika."

"Aw, that's good. I don't wanna be fired!"

"Well, you gotta work on your timing and when you'll wake up. You hafta be here by 9:35, Nishika. You usually arrive at 10 or late at 9, like a few minutes later. What made you get up this morning?"

"Well, I was asleep at 7:45, but my boyfriend Kyle woke me up and said "'Honey, honey! Wake up, do you wanna be late again?'" and I bolted out of bed, showered, ate breakfast, and drove quickly, because I didn't wanna be late, y'know? And that's how I made it to work on time."

"I see now." Timothy looked at Nishika. "So you usually oversleep, huh?"

"Yup, that's it."

I looked at the clock. It is 9:37 now. The shop is open. I saw Timothy lean forward to ask me something, but stopped when we saw movement by the door.

"Oh crud! Oh no, it's HER!"

I dove behind the counter. My worst nightmare!

"Hey Kaneki, what's-? Oh, heck no!" Timothy said as he looked at the door.

The door opened. The bell chimed. I peeked out from the counter.

I can't believe it.

That creepy lady is in the shop now!

_End chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shuu Tsukiyama

"Good morning, Timothy!" Shuu sang brightly.

"You! I mean-er, hello, Ms. Tsukiyama! Would you like some coffee?" Timothy asked as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"That sounds lovely dear, but I was told my best friend Kaneki is here." She looked around. "Is she?"

"No, she called in sick today."

"Oh, that's too bad." Tsukiyama said sadly. "Wait..." She looked around the room. "There's a lovely aroma in here, and I know who it belongs to!"

I ducked behind the counter and heard footsteps coming my way. I felt strong hands pull me out of my hiding place.

"If my sweet Kaneki isn't here, then who's THIS?!"

Tsukiyama pulled me out of my hiding place. She held me up like a trophy with her right hand on her waist and her left hand holding me up.

"Hi, Tsukiyama..." I smiled uncomfortably.

Today Tsukiyama wore a red open blazer and a lighter red shirt. She has purple hair down to her shoulders and bangs swept to the side. She wore a red office skirt and gray tights. She wore black high heels. Tsukiyama is french, and unfortunately, kinda yandere for ME!

Tsukiyama put me down and smoothed my work uniform.

"Sorry, dearest."

"Uhh...i-it's fine...I guess." I said.

Timothy walked over, still with that fake smile on his face.

"If you're not here to drink some coffee or have some food, then get out." He said sweetly. Timothy and I pushed open the door and gently pushed her out of the door.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to Ka-"

_**Slam!**_

Timothy's fake smile finally faded.

"Creep." He said in unision with Nishika.

_End chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Need To Talk

"Hey, is it just us today?" Nishika asked.

"I think so, Nishika." Timothy replied. "Hey, Kaneki?"

I was washing a glass. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh...okay."

_"Oh, no! What did I do wrong?! I thought I was a good employee! He's gonna fire me! Crud!" _I thought as I entered his office door._ "Or...are we gonna...break up? Oh, no, I don't want that! I've been as kind as I can to him. My eyes...are they...?_"

Watery? Yes, they are.

But boy, did I think wrong!

Because Timothy** WASN'T **gonna fire me! Instead, Timothy knelt down on his knees and pulled something out of his office jeans pocket.

It was a box!

The tears in my eyes almost instantly faded away.

Timothy held the box up to me and opened it.

I clenched my hands.

"Kyra Kaneki...will you marry me?" Timothy asked.

"Heck yeah, Timothy!"

I jumped up and we both hugged.

We happily walked out of his office and held hands.

"Hey, what's all the happiness about?" Nishika asked.

I held up my hand. Nishika walked over and smiled. So did Yoriku.

"Sweet, you guys got engaged! That's so cool!" Nishika exclaimed.

"Wow, Timothy, you and Ms. Kaneki are gonna get married?!" Yoriku asked excitedly.

"Yup! We don't really need an engagement party, though." Timothy grinned.

"I'll throw the party...for the wedding, of course!" Nishika said.

_End chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our Old Boss

**Timothy's POV**  
I woke up today at 7:30 AM. Now that Kaneki and I are engaged, I can get her up on work days too.

I hope I didn't wake her up.

I looked at the white haired girl.

"_Good, she didn't stir."_ I thought. I got out of bed, showered, changed into my office clothing, made some breakfast for me and my girlfriend, and went back to our room to wake her up.

"Kaneki? Kaneki, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Huh? Oh...good morning, Kirishima."

"Good morning, Kyra."

Sometimes Kaneki calls me by my last name. I don't mind.

Kaneki showered, got changed into her uniform, and ate breakfast with me. What I made us were some waffles. Of course, we threw them up soon after eating soon walked out and walked to my Coffee shop. It's just a block from our home, so we don't have to drive. We saw Yoriku waiting outside.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

"Hi Yoriku. Waiting to go inside?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Kyra." Yoriku replied.

"Then let's go." I said. I took out a key, unlocked the door, and we walked inside.

Kaneki turned on the lights.

I put a **'NOW OPEN!' **sign on the door.  
The time is now 9:17.  
Nishika walked in.

"Wow, I'm not late again!"

"You're doin' better, Nishika. Keep it up." I said with an encouraging smile.

"Hey Timothy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why DID you give your younger sister a job here?" Nishika asked.

"Oh! Timothy, you never told me you have a sister!"

"I guess I forgot." I replied to Yoriku with an uncomfortable smile.

"Speaking of which, here she comes now." Kaneki said.

Ayato came in. "Hi, dear brother."

"Don't call me that." I handed her a washcloth. "Some cupboards need to be less dusty. Get to work."

"Are you alright, Timothy?" Ayato asked, taking the washcloth.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

"You didn't tell her about our engagement?!" Kaneki whisper-shouted to me.

"Of course not! Ayato ruins everything!" I whisper shouted back to my fiancée.

I turned around.

Nishika shook her head while Yoriku looked at me like I was a three-headed alien.

And at that moment, the door opened and the bell chimed.

"Welcome to Timothy's coffee shop!" I smiled. I then opened my eyes.

I gasped.  
The woman standing there was someone I missed and hadn't seen in a long time.

_End chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Heard About The Wedding This Saturday

"Yoshimura!"

Kaneki and I gasped. Nishika stopped sweeping. Ayato continued wiping the cupboards because she didn't care. Yoriku looked at me in confusion.

"Hello, Timothy, Kaneki, and Nishika. I heard about the wedding coming up, and Timothy's coffee shop, so I thought I'd visit." Yoshimura smiled. "I also see you've gotten a few new employee's, Timothy."

"Well, I have my best friend over there, Yoriku, and behind me, my fiancée and my sister."

"It's good to see you again, Kaneki."

"You too, Yoshimura." My fiancée answered.

Yoshimura walked up to me.

"I'll be there, okay Timothy?"

"Of course! You've helped me so much throughout life, so it's the least I can do to return the favor." I said.  
Yoshimura turned around and walked up to Nishika.

"And I'll help you with the decorations, Nishika."

"Aw, thanks Yoshimura."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Oh, and Hikaru also said he'd like to be the ring bearer."

"Then we'll see him there too! Poor guy...I wonder how he's doing."

"Yes...he had a cruel fate, didn't he? Goodbye now." Yoshimura waved and left the shop.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow." Kaneki said.

"Yeah. I love you, Kyra." I said.

"I love you too, Timothy." Kaneki said.

Ayato stopped wiping the cupboards and stuck her tongue out.

"Disgusting."

_End chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wedding Day

**Kaneki's POV**  
Everything was beautiful.

There were ice swans, pretty white decorations, and pretty white flowers. You know, like to set the theme.  
Nishika and Yoshimura stood behind me.

"How do you like it, Kaneki?" Yoshimura asked me.

"It's frickin' beautiful! Thank you."

"Kaneki, you look beautiful yourself."

I turned around.

Timothy stood there in a black tuxedo.

"You look nice too, Kirishima."

What I wore was a white veil, and a long white dress with ruffles on it. I wear my white medical eyepatch when in the 20th ward, like I used to, so that's what I'm wearing now.

****TIMESKIP TO CEREMONY****  
You know, it's strange.

Ghoul investigator Amon was the person who announced us to get married. She was almost done with the ceremony.

"May I have the rings?"

Hikaru ran up the aisle carrying two rings on a pillow.

"Here they are!"

"Thanks, Hikaru." I said.

Hikaru bowed and sat in the front seat that Timothy and I saved for him.

We exchanged rings and put them on each other's ring finger.

"Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

So we kissed.

Everyone got up and cheered.  
Everyone except one person.

Everyone except Tsukiyama.

****TIMESKIP TO PARTY****  
Hikaru came up to me.

"Kyra, I was wondering. You know how I'm an orphan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was-" Hikaru was cut off by Tsukiyama.

"Kyra! I will never have you now! Why did you leave me?!"

"You never dated Kyra, Tsukiyama, and you'll never get a chance to gobble her up now that we're married. So now it's time for you to back off." Timothy said.

"Ooooohhhh!" People looked at us.

"He's right." Yoriku chimed in.

Nishika ran in front of us. She held out her arms as if to shield us.

"Back away from the newlyweds!" She shouted at Tsukiyama.

"Fine. Adieu."

She disappeared.

"Thanks, Nishika." I said.

"No problem, Kaneki. Or should I say, Mrs. Kirishima!" She bowed and walked off.

I bent down to Hikaru's level.

"What were you saying, little buddy?"

"Well, you guys know how I'm an orphan and how you guys are like an older sister and brother to me?"

"Yeah. We can't help it."

"Well, I was wondering. Could you guys maybe...well, adopt me?"

I looked at Timothy. Timothy nodded.  
I looked at Hikaru again.

"Of course we will, little buddy!"

And that's how my boss and I got married, and started a family with Hikaru Fueguchi. Or maybe I should say Hikaru Kirishima. I also got pregnant and gave birth to a little one-eyed baby ghoul.  
But that's another story!

_End book_

**Edit: I just realized that this one seems like a parody too...I guess some a' my early stories were parodies and I didn't even realize it.**


End file.
